Friends Team Racing
Friends Team Racing 'is the second racing title, and the thirteenth title overall in the ''Friends ''series. It was released for the Nintendo Switch. The game bears many similarities to ''Team Sonic Racing, with some elements of Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ''and ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Playable Characters There are a total of 14 teams in the game, making for a total of 42 drivers. * Austin (Team Black) * Aaron (Team Black) * Keegan (Team Black) * Alex S. (Team Party) * Jarrett (Team Party) * Zac (Team Party) * Mikayla (Team Mikayla) * Hailey B. (Team Mikayla) * Carie (Team Mikayla) * Emma (Team Bronco) * Savannah (Team Bronco) * Hazel (Team Bronco) * Jake H. (Team Conifer) * Zach (Team Conifer) * Saben (Team Conifer) * Logan (Team Blank) * Caleb R. (Team Blank) * Dylan P. (Team Blank) * Olivia (Team Crater) * Sunshine (Team Crater) * Dani (Team Crater) * Clara (Team Clara) * Naomi (Team Clara) * Brooke (Team Clara) * Jarod (Team Tree) * Connor (Team Tree) * Jesse (Team Tree) * Brennan (Team Gamer) * JJ (Team Gamer) * Josh M. (Team Gamer) * Ellie (Team Band) * Cassidy (Team Band) * Chad (Team Band) * Emily M. (Team McKee) * Julie (Team McKee) * Rachael (Team McKee) * Katie (Team Katie) * Hailey S. (Team Katie) * Kaitlin (Team Katie) * Corden (Team Redneck) * Zack (Team Redneck) * Hunter B. (Team Redneck) Courses There are a total of 40 courses in the game. 14 of them are brand new, 6 of them are returning from the previous game, and 20 of them are pulled from ''Mario Kart ''titles. New Courses * Olivia Circuit * Apple Tree Airway * Jake's Business Center * Freefall Freeway * Tropical Paradise * Aj's Repair Shop * Riverside Resort * Brennan Loop * Corden's Countryside Circuit * Casino Park * Julie Studio * Naomi's Carnival * Intergalactic Road * Lava River Returning Courses * Coffee Cup Canyon * Mikayla's Space Station * Downtown Dash * Anti-Gravity Lake * Ghostly Graveyard * Zac's Zoomer ''Mario Kart ''Courses * Wii Luigi Circuit * GCN Mushroom Bridge * GBA Peach Circuit * Mobile New York Minute * DS Delfino Square * Wii U Toad Harbor * SNES Bowser Castle 2 * Wii Wario's Gold Mine * N64 Frappe Snowland * 3DS Mario Circuit * Mobile Tokyo Blur 2 * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * Wii U Dolphin Shoals * DS Airship Fortress * 3DS Music Park * SNES Koopa Beach 2 * GBA Sunset Wilds * N64 Banshee Boardwalk * Wii U Bowser's Castle * SNES Rainbow Road Story Mode The game features a story mode, where you face rivals in order to win the Grand Prix Ultimate Championship Cup. Rivals * Brandon D. * Davie * Christian * Dwight * Gary M. * Nadia * Tori * Lexi J. * Mark D. * Brandon C. * Landen * Alante * Jason R. Transcript The full transcript of story mode. ''THIS SECTION IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION''' Chapter 1: Start Your Engines! * Jarrett: "Ah, it's that time of year again. Time for the Grand Prix Ultimate Championship Cup!" * Corden: "My favorite time of year!" * Zack: "Why they pick such a lousy name, I'll never know." * Announcer: "That's right folks, it's time for the Grand Prix Ultimate Championship Cup to begin! This year, the rules are gonna be a little different." * Olivia: "Different? Not sure I like the sound of that." * Announcer: "This year, you will be racing in TEAMS!" * Keegan: "Teams? That sounds pretty awesome if you ask me." * Announcer: "Rules of team racing will be explained during debriefing. But for now, please choose team formations. You may have up to three people on a team." * Austin: "Alright, people can come on a team with me." * Katie: "Hailey, I obviously need you on my team. We just need one more person..." * Clara: "Anyone who wants to join me on a team is welcome to!" ''Elsewhere... * Brandon D: "What's going on over there? Do you hear all the racket?" * Alante: "Yes, yes I do. Looks like something is going down." * Davie: "Are they... racing?" * Gary M: "They are. Where was our invite?" * Tori: "I don't know. But I'm not happy about this." * Dwight: "I say we go crash the party and face them ourselves." * Christian: "Doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm game." * Dwight: "Alright, let's go rev our engines then..." * Announcer: "Alright racers, start your engines!" * ???: "Not so fast!" * Emily M: "Huh?" * Aaron: "What the? What are these guys doing here?" * Brandon C: "We're here to crash the party." * Nadia: "Yeah! After your poor decision not to invite us along for the fun." * Brennan: "Ah crap, here we go again..." * Dylan P: "What do ya suppose they're gonna do to us, huh?" * Savannah: "Not sure, but I'm not worried." * Davie: "Alright, you all asked for it!" * Jason: "We'll just take this trophy from you guys." * Austin: "Hey! Let go of that right now!" * Jason: "Everyone, help me get this thing!" * Austin: "Uh, guys, a little help please!" * Jarod: "Let go!" * Zack: "Dang, their grip is strong..." * Zach: "Bro, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on..." * Everyone: "AH! THE TROPHY!" * Sunshine: "Well this is just great. The trophy is shattered." * Rachael: "Uh guys. The bad guys are running off with the trophy pieces." * Jesse: "Great. How can this get any worse?" * Jake: "Might I suggest going after the pieces?" * Emily M: "Sounds like a great idea. Let's go everyone!" * Alex S: "Everyone, split up. We need to catch these guys for good." * Announcer: "And they're off!" Chapter 2: Team Black's Story * Aaron: "Hey, this is a neat little race track." * Austin: "Hmm. This must've been the track Olivia sponsored. I remember her talking about it after our soccer mishap." * Keegan: "Looks nice." * Austin: "But the trophy shard over there is looking even nicer." * Brandon D: "Oh. You want this so bad? Come and get it!" * Aaron: "Hey!" * Keegan: "Dude, Brandon. Snap out of it. We're cool, aren't we?" * Brandon D: "We were, until you forgot to invite me along into the tournament." * Austin: "Dude. Can we have that shard back please?" * Brandon D: "Never! Unless you face me in a race!" * Aaron: "That's it? Piece of cake." * Brandon D: "And check these guys out. Jason created these little guys to be my teammates, so then we can use team powers in the race too." * Keegan: "Interesting, but creepy." * Aaron: "If it's a race you want, Brandon, then bring it on!" * Brandon D: "Just get ready to lose." After racing Brandon in a Team Race on Olivia Circuit * Brandon D: "No! How could I lose?!" * Keegan: "Alright Brandon, a deal is a deal. Fork over the shard." * Brandon D: "You gotta catch me first!" * Austin: "Wait, what? Hey! Get back here!" After playing the "Chase Brandon!" minigame * Aaron: "Gotcha." * Keegan: "Alright, will you fork it over now?" * Brandon D: "Fine. Here you go. Just know that this isn't the last you'll see of me." * Austin: "Well, we got our share of the trophy. Let's head back to the stadium and await the other pieces of the trophy." * Aaron: "I hope everyone else is doing alright out there." Chapter 3: Team Party's Story * Zac: "Well isn't this a strange track." * Alex S: "You said it. An apple orchard in the air? Who thinks of this kind of stuff?" * Jarrett: "I dunno man. It's trippy for sure though." * Alex S: "Where are we supposed to find a trophy piece in this mess?" * Zac: "Hold on. Look at that tree. Up there." * Jarrett: "Well I'll be... it's a trophy piece." * Davie: "If you want that trophy piece, you're gonna have to get past these minions first." * Alex S: "Minions?" * Davie: "Oh minions, show these guys how pathetic they are." * Zac: "Woah. That's a lot of minions." * Jarrett: "I suppose we need to try and get around them, huh?" * Alex S: "That would be the correct answer." * Jarrett: "If it's reckless driving we're talking about, leave this to me." * Zac: "Alright, good luck buddy." After playing the "Scale the Tree" minigame * Jarrett: "Trophy piece acquired." * Zac: "Heck yeah. Good job Jarrett." * Davie: "Give me that!" * Alex S: "Hey! Get back here Davie!" * Zac: "Ugh. What do we do now?" * Jarrett: "Well, considering she just sped off in a car, I think this is the part where we race her to reclaim what is ours." * Alex S: "Sounds like a good idea." After racing Davie in a Team Race on Apple Tree Airway * Zac: "Thank you very much." * Davie: "Grrr. This isn't the last of Davie you'll see. I'll be back..." * Zac: "Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" * Davie: "That's not important! I'll be back for my revenge..." * Alex S: "Sheesh, she's got a major attitude." * Jarrett: "You're telling me. Let's head back so we can reassemble the trophy." Chapter 4: Team Mikayla's Story * Mikayla: "Alright, if I were a discarded trophy piece, where would I be?" * Hailey B: "In a business center, I have no idea." * Carie: "Gee, this place sure is big." * Hailey B: "And why does it have Jake's face all over it?" * Carie: "I have no idea." * Mikayla: "Hey, isn't that Christian over there?" * Carie: "Yeah, it is. What is he doing?" * Hailey B: "I'm not sure." * Christian: "One more screw here, and we are in business." * Mikayla: "Hey, what gives? What are you doing?" * Christian: "Ah, I knew you guys would show up. Let me demonstrate what I have in store for you." Category:Fanon Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Friends (series)